This invention relates to a ventilating ceiling system for air conditioning. More specially, it relates to a piezoelectric on-off valve for air conditioning.
Recently, in building offices and factories, there has been a demand for interior air conditioning environments that are suited for the kinds of work performed therein in view of computer usage and consideration of the productivity and human environments.
In a conventional air conditioning control system, air is fed by an air blower, provided for the whole of the factory or the building or for each floor, through ducts, and a motor-actuated damper is provided at a ceiling space of each room, and the air is supplied into the room through vent holes provided in a ceiling plate.
However, conventionally, the feed of the air to the ceiling space of each room is adjusted only by the motor-actuated damper, and therefore a pressure loss may develop due to the positional relation between the motor-actuated damper and the duct, so that it has been difficult to obtain a uniform amount of the air at any of the vent holes in the ceiling plate. In addition, this problem becomes more conspicuous with an increase of the size of the room.
To overcome this problem, the ceiling space can be partitioned into an increased number of areas and to complicate the arrangement of the motor-actuated damper and the duct. However, such means increases the cost of the system.